Just A Feeling
by Kimberlyalisonn
Summary: After putting off going to Hogwarts for four years, Bethany appears in St Mungo's after another 'furry little accident', and finds herself suddenly thrust into the magical world, and into the middle of the Weasley's. Will she let herself become involved with a particular red-headed twin? And who is the man who smells odd and seems so familiar? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello.(: This is my first HP fic so go easy to me, but feel free to point out any mistakes, I have the tendancy to type too fast haha. Please review and follow if you like and want more chapters! :)**

_flash of green flashed before the wolf's eyes, something that made the beast slip down onto it's hind legs, bearing it's teeth as it did so. It's bright brown eyes that seemed almost human, were fixed upon the other wolf that was stood not a few feet from it, the creature had not seen another one for quite some time and even the last meeting didn't end in the greatest condition. Pulling back it's teeth into a snarl, the beast crouched down further, almost in a threatening positon, watching as the opposite wolf mimicked its movement, like it was ready to pounce. The wolf let out a soft growl before it lunged, the same time that it's opponant did, and collided mid-air, teeth and jaws snapping, and the scent of blood filling it's nostrils before darkness fell..._

Bethany woke with a start at the nightmare, or rather the memory, wincing as she did so at the sudden pain that ran down the right side of her body. She blinked a few times mainly in order to adjust her eyes to the bright light that surrounded her, it took her a few moments, but it wasn't long until she could make out white walls, bright lights, and the distinct smell of blood and vomit. The smell made her feel queasy and she wrinkled her nose before glancing down at the white linen coated bed that she was currently lying in and then over towards the side of her bed. There, sat a man, a man that to her almost looked like Santa, with a long white beard that was tied at the bottom, round spectacle glasses that were perched at the end of his nose, and a pointed red hat that stood at the top of his head.

"Where am I? Who are you?" She murmered, only just realizing how sore her throat was, to the point that her voice came out both croaky and a little shaky, something she wasn't too impressed with.

The man simply smiled kindly towards her as he peered down his glasses at her. "You are at St Mungo's in London, the finest magical hospital that exists. You've been unconcious for the past three days, do you remember what happened to you?" He enquired before continuing to answer her last question. "And I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, but you already knew that did you not?"

Bethany hoisted herself up into a sitting position - with great difficulty - and stared at the man, so this was the man that she had rather unpolitely ignored letters from. If she was honest, she had been expecting him sooner. As for the hospital, well, she had had her fair share of muggle hospitals over the past fifteen years that she was almost used to them, she practically lived there, especially when her 'furry time of the month' came. She didn't even need to ask what had happened, she had gone through enough of these hospital visits to know. Choosing to ignore his questions, Bethany stayed silent, her lips pressed together into a thin line. Dumbledore however shifted in his seat, not taking his gaze off of the teenager in front of him.

"You have ignored numerous amounts of letters for you to attend my school, whether this is because of your..condition or whether you simply just don't want too, I am unsure. But I would very much like you too, as your mother would have, you have been signed up for this school since birth, and I would like you to take this opportunity." He stated simply, the kind smile still placed upon his lips. Bethany swallowed rather painfully, and felt a pang of guilt at the mention of her mother, the mother that she barely remembered as a child, yet one that she had loved and still did nonetheless. Was this truly what her mother would have wanted for her? She had been so pre-occupied with moving from foster home to foster home, not to mention the amount of trouble the had gotten into that Hogwarts, and everything around her didn't seem to matter or seem that important. This would mean the chance to find her father too, something that she had felt very conflicted about until now. That, and she couldn't really say no now while he was here. She simply nodded seeming unable to speak.

"Excellent, I had hoped you would say that!" The Professor beamed, and Bethany fought back the urge to roll her eyes. "I have arranged for you to stay with a wizarding family for a while in order for you to feel more comfortable in the run up to term, the Weasley's they are called, extremely nice people, and Molly happens to make the best pumpkin pie." He mused before continuing. "I'll arrange for you to be discharged for tommorow, without any questions about your injuries, and I'll be here tommorow evening. Goodbye, Bethany, until tommorow." The beared man stated with a smile before dissapearing behind the curtain. Bethany stifled a grown and sank back down into the bed, pulling the covers over her head as she did so. Tommorow was going to be fun..


	2. The Burrow

The next evening, after sleeping most of the day away, Bethany dressed in the change of clothes that she had found in her rucksack; dark red skinny jeans and a black tank top, along with a pair of black boots, and a leather jacket. Often after her changes she would wake up naked, so now she took a change of clothes with her, hidden somewhere near where she would change, along with a few wet-wipes. After all, walking about with blood on her face would attract a lot of unwanted attention. Dumbledore had arrived just as he said that he would, although Bethany already knew that he wouldn't be late, the tone of his voice when he had spoken had told her as much, and the pair had quickly apparated to outside of what she guessed was the Weasley residence. It was rather small from the outside, yet she couldn't deny that it looked homely even from here.

"The Burrow." Dumbledore confirmed with a smile before he brought his hand up and tapped twice upon the door. Bethany swallowed and tugged the sleeves of her jacket over her hands, something she did when she was nervous; she had never been around new people for very long, and although she knew that she should have been used to meeting new people by now, she wasn't. After a few moments, the door of The Burrow swung open to reveal a bushy red-headed lady, with a smile that almost looked like it was about to explode off her face.

"Bethany, my dear! Come in, come in, you look freezing!" Molly stated warmly. Bethany forced a small smile and stepped slowly into the kitchen, her eyes flickering behind her only to see that Dumbledore had vanished!"He does that a lot, he'll be back at some point tommorow." Molly added, upon seeing the look upon her face before she headed towards the living room, beckoning Bethany to follow her as she did so. Upon reaching the room, Bethany forced yet another small smile at the sudden feel of half a dozen pair of eyes suddenly upon her as Molly began to introduce her to them, to which she tried to listen intently but failed. .

"..that's George, I think." She murmered, but was interrupted by the same red-headed twin that she had just introduced. "I'm Fred!" He protested before turning towards Bethany and flashed her a wink. She rolled her eyes slightly, which caused the twin to chuckle quietly, however her smile widened slightly. "..and finally, this is Remus Lupin, he's teaching at Hogwart's at the moment." Molly finished, seeming rather relieved that the introductions were over. Bethany's eyes lingered upon Remus for a few moments, there was something familiar about this man, and not just because he smelled different to the rest of the group, but because he seemed nervous, something that put her on edge. Although she soon tore her gaze away and instead let her eyes flicker around the rest of the group, some of which were already excusing themselves to bed, or for those that weren't staying took ther leave, apologising for the late hour, which left her, the twins, two girls that she vaguley remembered the names of; Ginny and Hermione, another red-headed boy and a dark haired boy, that she remembered to be called Harry.

"You can go ahead and sit down dear, I'll be back in a moment." Molly cooed gently. Bethany flashed her a small smile before she perched herself on the edge of one of the sofa's, pushing a dark curl back from her face as she did so. The room fell silent for a few seconds before she heard one of the twins speak. "Well, this is awkward." George stated with a small chuckle, nudging Fred as he did so. Bethany smiled warmly towards the pair before she glanced towards Hermione who had just begun to speak to her. "It's nice to have another witch from the muggle world around, trying to explain all the phrases not to mention the clothes from the muggle world is more than difficult." She stated with a wide smile, causing Ginny to smack her lightly on the arm. Bethany was just about to speak yet paused as Molly popped her head around the door.

"Bethany dear, your trunk's been already delievered upstairs, your staying in Ginny's room with her and Hermione, but you'll have to go and get some more things from your house at some point dear. I'm going to bed, goodnight dear. And you two.." She started as she flashed a look towards her twin sons. "..be nice." She finished before throwing a smile in Bethany's direction and dissapearing back behind the door. She turned back to Ginny as she stifled a yawn and stood up. "I thin it's bed for me too, come on I'll show you where your going." She stated before heading out the door, followed by both Bethany and Hermione, but now before she murmered a quick 'goodnight' in the direction of the twins. Ginny's room was small but cosy, much like the house was and she had no complaints with that. After changing into her superhero pyjama's, Bethany slipped into the bed that was hers, and spent the next couple of hours, gossiping and getting to know the two girls. Maybe being here wasn't going to be as bad as she had thought..


End file.
